


三个伍子胥

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 那一夜司马迁正叼着笔，在兰台故典中搜寻，忽被黄门传召，急急赶赴御前。却是五年前修的太初历谬误颇多，有乖天象，引得番邦使臣讥哂。天子怫然，雷嗔电怒，直要将他下廷尉署问罪。欲辩无舌，可不惊出一头白发！
Series: 先秦 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不同叙事

一、左丘明 

哀公二十一年的五月，雨水一如既往地密集，檐下的池塘几乎涨满，浸润了宫女们蹑足而过的甬路。薄翼的蜉蝣日复一日地滋长，占据了半个水面，蠢蠢欲动。夜是如此之静，即便是翅膀翕动时最微弱的风，也足以干扰庭燎深处，瞽目太史的沉思了。

左丘明坐在一张蒲席上，苍颜华发，手随意地拨弄着竹简。今晚的宴会刚刚结束。他听见寺人们窃窃私语，那个东方酋长国派出的使者是如何不谙礼数，连头发都没束起，就毫无章法地披着，宛如江南恣意蔓生的杂草。穿戴更是浑如乞丐，连国中最贫穷的庶民都不及。言谈呢，嘴尖牙利，活脱脱地不好惹。

是的，他们有这个底气。勾践急于向北方宣告他的实力，即使离周天子的正式承认还有两年之余。左丘明在讪笑声里坐着，并不动容。他梳理着雨水与池塘、沼吴与霸越的关系，感觉历史无非是岁岁轮回。

如今的吴国也就像池塘一角畏惧水的柳树，垂死挣扎。风随意地撩起枝条，末端的叶子还是黄中透绿的，可是根已经被沤烂了，散布出腐败的气息。蝼蚁聚集而来，贪婪地吞吐着，就像在消费那个死去的，灯下白头人。

曾经被视为公侯腹心的伍员，已经死了十年了。

不是那种平静的寿终正寝，也不是那种伟烈的为国捐躯。伍员手把吹毛立断的属镂，血似苇荡里惊起的飞鸟般急剧旋转，罪孽永沉水底。

左丘明眨了下眼睛，目前仍是一片昏暗，仿佛伍员竭力冲撞却无懈可击的现实。死亡是一种验证。不过是因为，他所说的话，便是勾践所做的，过去、现在与未来。

十年生聚，十年教训。

预言之所以成其为预言，就在于有人相信，并且在生命的每一个十字路口，亦步亦趋。夫差不信，所以他看不到东门的越兵。姑苏陷落时已至六月，暑气蒸腾，坟墓上没有长出成材的梓树，碍事的尸体径直抛到江里，不需要棺椁。

伍员不是第一个作此预言的人。早在昭公三十二年，晋太史，被称为“墨”的那一位，便已敏感地洞知了天象，断言大兴征伐的吴国活不过四十年。天命在越，在青蛙弹跳的沼泽里，在螃蟹横行的稻田里，在苦胆悬空的石室里。

有整整十年的光阴，左丘明笔下捕捉不到伍员的行迹。倘若再算上覆楚归来后的十年，这一段空白便长得令人心惊。并非因为乏善可陈。史官书诸侯事以呈天子，他们只能选择最重要的部分。而那些夙夜在公的日常，向来是可以忽略的。伍员——这个老而不死的大臣——意见不够重要，夫差正是这么以为的。

没有人喜欢听那么多的危言。因为屡谏不从，他捐弃了人臣的忠贞，只为至亲骨肉着想，直接把自己送进了嫌犯的行列。甚至在他收到赐剑时，仍无丝毫悔意，公然诅咒国祚。

这样一个人的死，有什么好可惜的呢？

竹简的剖面过于锋利，将手指割到了。触觉总是比内心世界更诚实一些。左丘明回忆起，三十二年前，楚国左司马的殉难之举像一口利刃刺痛他的双眼时，自己并不是这么想的。

只因他所见的，字面意义上“见到”的伍员，同他记录里的那位，大不一样。那可不是一个喋喋不休、不识时务的老臣。

那时他是吴国的行人，他尚未继承鲁国的太史。阖闾初登大宝，积极发展与中原诸姬的关系。世代簪缨的伍员当之无愧地担起了这一重任。得体的言辞从容不迫地游走于庙堂，掷地作金石声。列国似乎见到了伍举重生，暗中又庆幸，他不像祖父那么咄咄逼人。

“吴得志，将何以待鲁？”

“观其行，尚未可量。患在东南，不在北鄙。”

这样的对话可能发生过，因其过于幼稚，被理所当然地删落了。吴国忙着攒钱养战，据说那个阖闾连音乐都没时间欣赏。

对，音乐。六艺中唯一一项可以教化百兽的奇迹。

在他还是个孩子的时候，曾经听祖父叹赏过一次盛筵。吴公子札的风采，震撼了整个襄公二十九年。素以礼仪之邦自傲的鲁国怎么也想不到，蛮荒之地也有文质彬彬的全才。上至国君下至大夫不得不承认，吴鲁的确同源。左丘明默诵着季札道出的乐理，努力拼凑太湖滨的万籁如斯，就在那种迷蒙的想象中，换下了第一颗乳牙。

而越人呢，大约只会唱唱越人歌吧。溪涧纵身一跃，投入峭壑的怀抱，爱与死同样艳异、激烈，炼骨为剑的世风，粗犷直率。他们分不清齐风与鲁颂的区别，在每一支雅乐奏响的时候都只能拊掌而赞：好、好。

“海鸟何必通鲁乐？”寺人们讥讽着。

只怕是海鸟将遮天蔽日，直上琅琊。左丘明摸索毛笔的毫尖，感觉有些秃了。画工们每过几年就要重新绘制一次版图，泰伯开创的吴国将不复存在。

“盈必毁，天之道也。”

一行字挣脱墨的束缚，从竹简上生长出来，比伍员生前任何一次激辩都要清晰。恍惚左丘明视力犹在的那一年，亲眼目睹那个高大的身形步入殿堂，沉稳坚定。后来是晋、宋、陈、齐，时空变幻，矢志不移。一如他的使命，一如他的宿命。


	2. Chapter 2

二、司马迁

那一夜司马迁正叼着笔，在兰台故典中搜寻，忽被黄门传召，急急赶赴御前。却是五年前修的太初历谬误颇多，有乖天象，引得番邦使臣讥哂。天子怫然，雷嗔电怒，直要将他下廷尉署问罪。欲辩无舌，可不惊出一头白发！

梦醒时，恰在斗室，刑伤犹未消褪。他咬牙闭眼，五指深深地扎入鬓发，不敢想，自己失去了什么。

迁生龙门，迄今水枯石烂。

卿大夫笑他是个无耻的说客，卫道士骂他是个忤逆的史官。寻常的笔到了他手中，便如天马行空，直追战国遗响。在他的世界中，人们看不到屈服的灵魂：被砍了头的刑天与失去脚的风鸟联袂起舞。干戈丢进熔炉，粉身碎骨，转为烫手的货币，使御座终日不安。卞和在荆山下哭泣，眼泪入土，便成了晶莹的玉。秦王企图夺走它，玉轻蔑地自投于水。水底鱼龙潜鳞，学着屈原传授的九歌。而屈原怀揣一捧沾满朝露的橘，向人间的万紫千红致意。

太跳脱，太张扬了。与董狐们战战兢兢的刀笔不可共语。西方把这种文体称作诗行或者戏剧。司马迁自述“倡优所蓄”，冥冥中有一种暗合。只不过，写戏的人从未忘我地唱一出好戏。

他说服自己，这一切都是为了史传，为了那些不随鼎覆台空而降作死灰的人们。

比如，伍子胥。

现在是天汉年间，赶时髦的人往往在八月半去广陵滩头看潮，看那白马西驰，灵飞素练。想象着，这不可一世的江流，是不是因为那个亡魂的愤怒。

天子辖九州而视万方，曾经的非议均被一家之言取代。忠臣抑或叛徒，早已不是问题。连被奉作第一楚贤的屈原都为之写过叹惋的诗章。大家的兴奋点在于争论伍子胥到底鞭没鞭尸、鞭了两百下还是三百下，等而下之，便开始揣度阖闾在郢都跟几个女人睡过，是孟嬴还是昭夫人……

多么无稽啊。要看桃色新闻，刘姓诸侯各地的丑行已经够花样翻新了。司马迁吹了吹竹简上的浮墨，自忖绝不会这么没追求。

伍子胥，他是一个英雄，敢于以一己之力对抗国家机器的异类。

为了塑造这个纯粹的形象，司马迁是下了苦功的。他悄然隐去了子胥曾祖伍参为楚庄王嬖人的事实，给英雄设定了一个显赫的出身。他布置了子胥兜转列国逃亡的路线，而不顾这样的奔走是不是自投死地。他看见昭关张榜捉拿，短兵相接，画像上的人夺走了亡臣的全部青春。他唱着渔丈人吟咏百遍的歌，对耀眼的七星龙渊不屑一顾。

而这段改写的最强音，便是阖闾九年，楚昭十年，郢都注定逃不过的一劫。

莫逆之交申包胥亲自跳出来打感情牌也没有用。伍子胥不在乎。十六年来念念不忘的爱憎。复仇的恨意早已席卷了江汉大地，谁还管什么有道无辜。你能搬取西秦的千军万马，你可能使死人复生？

日暮途远，倒行逆施。此话一出，便成为伍子胥的箴言，俨然黑暗骑士钉在墙上的蝙蝠形飞镖。人们险些忘了主父偃的那份版权。又不知有多少血性男女纷纷以子胥自效，以至于下一个朝代的皇帝不得不禁止私人复仇。

如果一篇行文只是这样，那司马迁就跟X点的爽文写手没什么区别。太史公关注的，始终是大格局内的平衡。没有人能逃脱性格所决定的命运，即使他是伍子胥。

因为他背叛了楚国，从此便离不开吴国。他亲手颠覆了君臣纲常，将郢都的社稷砸个稀巴烂，却在另一处阙下退思补过、进思尽忠。东海之隈，越人深知他的刚直，针对其秉性无计不施。孙武的远遁并非望尘莫及，是他自己有所不为。当发现再多的拳拳之心都无济于事后，他选择了与即将泯灭的国度一同去死。小儿郎哭着求他不要回去复命，他没有任何宽慰，却想起了父兄。

这是他的“报”，是申包胥说的“天定亦能破人”，是吴国自取的祸。

棰心刺血，无可奈何。

惨烈吗？但这是司马迁要的效果。星辰从高塔跌落，死于悖论的失败者需要有人发声。所以司马迁不惜在三篇传记中用不同的角度刻画伍子胥的遗言，冒着煽情的风险也要为夫差添上那悔不当初的一笔，“我没脸去九泉下见子胥”。

很快就写到一百三十篇了，案头的卷册越堆越高。进出书房的僮仆几乎怀疑主人会被这些海量的文字吞没。

一缕篪音在暗夜中幽幽响起，带着楚地的心绪。


	3. Chapter 3

三、李太白

天宝十五载，安禄山已将战火烧遍了整个北方，长安的贵人们依然抱有幻想，指望潼关兵马守住这一方春天。没那么多倚恃的白衣，便如惊弓之鸟，早早卷铺盖南下避难。

李白携妻挈子一路奔波，仓皇中仍不失闲情雅致。毕竟天子坐镇关中，或许一战告捷，就能歼灭群丑呢？生活再蹇迫，也不能误了写诗呀。

到了溧阳，他的才华就有了用武之地。县令郑晏得知李翰林来游，亲自登门邀请，设宴款待。有人请喝酒总是好的。溧阳虽小，不乏野味时蔬。何况水边风景着实秀丽。酒过三巡，县令正式请求，希望大诗人能为当地的先贤撰写一篇碑铭，也好激励时气，弘扬古风。

倒不是什么顶天立地的大将军大丞相，县令所说的是一个史姓女子，生于春秋，在伍子胥出将入相之前。“贞义自守，秉节而亡”，他特意强调着。

众所周知，太白喜欢美人。

这桩事迹，李白本也知晓。伍子胥乞食江上几不成行，刘向、赵晔他们早已浓墨重彩地渲染。溧水清流激湍，尚未浆洗的纱随波而去，岸边的捣衣石，可还记着那一日的哀怨？

他因她得活，她因他而死。伍子胥鞭挞四野，负尽苍生，却惭恨更无余物报此女之恩。县令甚至给出了浣纱女完整的家世，溧阳官员也异口同声地作证，伍相投下的三斗三升金瓜子就在水里，现在还有人捞到呢。

传说本赖敷演。“若是单表其贞，未免无趣。”诗人想。

阳光洒在水面上，如一地碎金，晃花了李白的眼，也拨动了他的心。他还记得幼时从西域入唐，大漠的艺人们唱过别样的歌谣。他们说的浣纱女，甚至没有姓名，可是玉貌花容，热情大胆。是她主动招呼慌不择路的伍子胥歇歇脚、吃个饭的，也是她，在伍子胥自陈身份之前，便猜到了对方的遭遇。

素来高傲的伍子胥如何不知女子的好意，然而他那个年代，还没有韩信受惠于漂母的先例呢。自愧至深，只求着女子，不要透露他的行踪。女子便觉“不惬君子之意”，更不愿落下连累对方的口实，挥泪抱石投水，留下暮年独守的高堂。

倘若他不是亡命天涯，她不曾毅然了断，这一对性情高爽的男女，会彼此倾慕吗？或者他沉下的百金，不仅为报恩，也为报情呢？

水上的风好像更轻柔了。

不，这不是溧阳县令希望他写的故事。李白酒醒了三分。县令仍一脸正气地望着他，絮絮地说着“不情之请”。

太平盛世快要过完了，烽火一哨急似一哨。人们向往的，是伍子胥的快意恩仇、风云际会，是浣纱女的巨眼穷途、舍生取义，没有人会陶醉于虚无的爱恋。

想伍子胥声动列国之年，尚是壮岁，而自己今年，已五十六了。何时才能应运而起，做下一番彪炳千秋的大事业呐？

李白自失地一笑，索笔在手，俊逸的眉梢微微一挑，便已文不加点。他胸中自有块垒，借此一吐，好教人看看这一片锦心绣口，竟为何人抛却。

“卒使伍君开张阖闾，倾荡鄢郢。吴师鞭尸于楚国，申胥泣血于秦庭。我亡尔存，亦各壮志，张英风于古今，雪大愤于天地。微此女之力，虽员为忠孝之士，焉能咆哮烜爀施于后世耶？”

他赞美着当年的伍子胥，顺带着也恭维了一下今日的县令，“卿才霸略，同事相协”。不拘子产、郑玄，什么名人都往上靠——这才是他最擅长的文笔，却自嫌摧眉折腰。

人们还在叹赏谪仙的佳作，李白已飘然而去。刻石勒铭者是他的叔父李阳冰，邻县当涂县令。又是一段佳话。

同年秋天，这位诗人得永王垂青，立刻热火朝天地投入幕府工作中。身在局中，当时投子望谢安——有几个才子不羡东山风流呢？

可是永王不成气候，做不了他的阖闾，而他也并无谢安之才。这一点，李白在狱中，算是悟透了。

不是所有的叛逆都可以被原宥的。

一杆生花妙笔不得已向外界求救，“好我者恤我，不好我者何忍临危而相挤。”然而写到最后，还是不甘心地，用了那个熟典：

“子胥鸱夷，彭越醢醯。自古豪烈，胡为此繄？”

这是浣纱女救不了的芦中穷士，是贤达“见任时君，主没而败”的殊途同归。

2016年8月


End file.
